Pequeno Sam
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: John Winchester nem sempre podia estar com os filhos, mas tentava ensinar a eles que família era tudo. Quando Sam começa a balbuciar suas primeiras palavras, Dean descobre que seu pequeno irmão já sabe o que é família. NFF Challenge Para Marcia Litman.


**Título: Pequeno Sam**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Winchesters crianças, Pre-series.

Advertência: Um tanto fluffy.

Classificação: G

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: John Winchester nem sempre podia estar com os filhos, mas tentava ensinar a eles que família era tudo. Quando Sam começa a balbuciar suas primeiras palavras, Dean descobre que seu pequeno irmão de dois anos já sabe o que é família.

Nota: Eu fiz para o Challenge, mas também estou devendo uma fanfiction de amigo secreto, extra, para Marcia Litman. Então... Fica como presente.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (a quem quase matei de diabetes...)

**Pequeno Sam**

Era tão bonitinho ver Sammy quase falando as palavras. Pelo menos Dean achava. Em sua inocência, ainda inocência, achava até bem divertido brincar com seu irmão caçula enquanto seu pai saía para trabalhar.

Na verdade, Sam sabia algumas palavras, mas errava outras e ficava muito frustrado quando não o entendiam.

No momento, estavam tomando banho sob a supervisão de Bobby. Faziam uma bagunça desgraçada na tina enorme de água morna. Sam estava sentando brincando com o patinho de borracha que Dean achara no ferro velho.

- "Ei, garotos, vamos terminar essa confusão aí. Precisam comer algo, vestir roupas limpas e irei ler alguma história para dormirem."

- "Eu não preciso que ninguém leia para mim. Já aprendi faz tempo." Dean Winchester tinha agora seis anos, bem como Sammy completara dois anos há algum tempo.

- "Então você lê para Sam dormir." Bobby pegou as toalhas e tirou os dois garotos do banho, primeiro Sam que resmungou bastante, pois seu patinho ficou na tina e Dean brincava com ele.

- "Ei, vamos, Sammy, daqui a pouco o Dean te devolve o patinho."

- "Só papai chama o Sammy de Sammy." Dean logo protestou suspirando ao pegar o patinho e dar nas mãozinhas do irmão.

- "Você acabou de chamar o Sam de Sammy." Bobby riu com o corpinho fofo do quase bebê em seus braços, rindo enquanto ele mordia o patinho. Colocou uma roupa seca e quente e deixou o endiabrado rapazinho andando por ali.

- "Eu também posso." Dean Winchester fez um biquinho e saiu sozinho da tina, pegou a toalha e começou a se secar. Vestiu-se sem ajuda e logo perguntou por Sam.

- "Meu Deus, Dean, o menino acabou de tomar banho, deve estar andando por aí." Bobby achava até engraçado como um garotinho de seis anos podia ser tão responsável.

- "Papai sempre disse para olhar o Sam, cuidar do Sam, vigiar o Sam. Eu sei fazer o trabalho, não preciso de ajuda." O garoto de lindos olhos verdes e cabelo loiro como um sol saiu pela casa procurando por Sam.

Encontrou o irmãozinho sentado em plena cozinha. O guri abrira o armário e pegava panelas, batia nelas com as tampas, ria a não mais poder e punha uma dentro da outra para depois tirar novamente.

- "Bagunceiro. Tá com fome?" Dean sentou bem do lado dele vendo que o banho já não ia durar muito com aquele pedaço de Winchester pegando tudo que via pela frente para brincar.

- "Fome." Repetiu Sam com um sorriso fofo, que fez o irmão sorrir também.

- "Você vive com fome, Sammy. Vou preparar alguma coisa." Dean olhou em torno, para ver se Bobby já estava vindo. Não que não soubesse mexer com fogo e panelas. Viver de cidade em cidade com o pai já o transformara numa pessoa que fazia de tudo um pouco, apesar dos parcos seis anos. Sim, Dean sabia fazer alguma comida, sabia até mesmo empunhar uma arma.

- "Bobby, o Sammy tá com fome, vou esquentar a sopinha senão daqui a pouco começa o berreiro."

Bobby Singer entrou na cozinha vendo a bagunça do loirinho e sorriu. Achava aqueles dois uma graça. Podiam ser seus filhos... – "Está bem, GRANDE Dean Winchester. Não vá se queimar." Sabia que não adiantava insistir. Quando se tratava de alguma coisa para Sam, ninguém conseguia impedir Dean de resolver tudo. – "Vou fazer um bife com batata cozida para você. Ainda tem um pouco de arroz."

- "Deixa a batata cozida pro Sammy, ele gosta e fica rindo quando aperta e ela vira purê." Dean falou sério como se estivesse abrindo mão da própria vida. Talvez porque adorasse batata cozida e só havia uma. Ainda sentado perto do irmão, foi juntando panelas e tampas para não bagunçar muito.

- "Você adora seu irmão, não é Dean?" Bobby sempre ficava impressionado como a cada ano Dean parecia mais e mais decidido a proteger o irmão.

- "Ele é meu irmão." Foi a resposta firme do garotinho de apenas seis anos e determinação de homem feito.

- "É, seu pai tem motivos para amar vocês dois. São ótimos guris. Vamos lá que o Sam está olhando pra gente com cara de quem vai desmaiar se não comer logo." Bobby riu e pegou o menor no colo. – "Bagunceiro você é mesmo. Onde já se viu tirar panelas do armário para fazer batucada, menino? Dando trabalho para o Dean."

- "Dim..." Sam emburrou e fez bico. Estava chamando o irmão.

- "Ah, mas ninguém aguenta, que grude. Toma, Dean, pega essa criatura que eu faço a comida." Bobby riu um tanto. Era impressionante o tanto que eram apegados.

- "Dim..." Sam estendeu os bracinhos e se pendurou no irmão, que sentou novamente, agora com o pequeno no colo.

- "Que foi, Sammy?" Dean fez cafuné na cabecinha de fios castanhos.

- "Papai." Sam falou bem sério, queria saber do pai, ou era o que parecia.

Dean suspirou e resolveu que o chão da cozinha não era o melhor lugar. Tirou o garotinho do colo e levantou, espanando alguma sujeira imaginária de sua roupa e olhando o menor para ver se havia se sujado. Pegou-o pela mãe e foram até a mesa.

- "Papai." Novamente Sam falava e insistia com o olhar, apontando a porta.

- "Ah, Sammy, não sei quando ele volta. Ele foi trabalhar, mas ele volta, viu? Não se preocupe."

- "Já faz cinco dias. O menino tem motivo para estar com saudades, não é mesmo?" Bobby esquentava a comida. Ouviu o suspiro fundo de Dean. – "Que foi?"

- "Eu também sinto a falta dele."

Bobby se lembrou que Dean era também uma criança. – "Eu sei, Dean."

- "Por que ele sai para cuidar de outras pessoas e não cuida da gente?" Dean parecia tristonho.

- "Ele faz isso para proteger vocês, Dean. Ele está cuidando de vocês sim."

- "Eu sei. Foi mal falar aquela besteirona. Estou com fome." Dean prestou atenção nos olhos verdes de Sammy que parecia entender tudo. Não queria discutir sobre o pai. Não era legal ficar discutindo sobre o pai.

- "Dim." Sammy falou estendendo novamente as mãozinhas. –"Am..." Tentou falar sem conseguir, a princípio e fez bico novamente.

- "Am? O que é Sammy?" Dean olhou em torno procurando algo que fosse o que o irmão queria. Estava triste. De repente sentia muita falta de sua mãe e de seu pai. Ficou calado e uma lágrima apareceu. Era apenas uma criança. Podia ser madura para a idade, mas ainda era uma criança.

Foi quando Sammy bateu as mãozinhas na mesa, um bico imenso, chamando a atenção de todos.

- "Que foi, Sammy, a comida já vai ficar pronta." Bobby já havia esquentado tudo e colocava nos pratos.

- "AM!" Sam gritou com os olhos cheios de uma zanga pura e infantil.

- "Ai, Sammy, não sei o que é, fica quieto." Dean pegou seu prato com arroz e bife e começou a comer, vendo Bobby sentar ao lado do menor após colocar um pano de prato como babador.

- "Vamos comer, Sam, depois poderemos todos dormir. Quer?" Bobby colocou um pouco de sopa na colher, do lado a bendita batata cozida que Dean deixara para o irmão.

Sam olhava agoniado para Dean. Com a mãozinha, pegou a batata e pôs no prato do irmão, olhando com curiosidade para o mais velho.

- "Que foi, Sammy? Pode comer. Está tudo bem. Coma sua sopa." Dean riu. Sam era capaz de fazê-lo ficar feliz por estar vivo.

- "Não, Dim, Am..." Sam empurrou a batata mais um pouco, com ar de quem tratava de um assunto muito sério.

- "Não sei o que é Am, Sammy, desculpe." Dean bagunçou os cabelos do menino menor e pegou a batata. – "Se você quer, então eu como, adoro batata."

- "É. Dá Dim." Sam sorriu e bateu palmas, todo feliz. – "Dá Dim, Dá Dim."

- "Eu sei, Sam, acho que entendi. Você já deu a batata para Dean, agora vamos comer sua sopa." Bobby aprontou outra colher de sopa e deu ao menino que comeu com gosto.

Dean ficou olhando o irmão e suspirou. – "Hey, Sammy, por que fez tanta questão de me dar a batata hein? Você também gosta. Eu devia ter dividido com você."

Sam parou de comer, inclinou a cabeça de maneira doce e bateu na mesa, chamando a atenção. – "Dá Dim pa..."

- "Ai, meu Deus, jogo de adivinhação agora. Por que eu fui perguntar. Se a gente não entender ele vai ficar zangado e berrar." Dean passou a mão nos fios loiros e se concentrou para tentar entender o que o pequenino queria tanto falar.

- "Dá Dim, Sam dá coisa Dim, am Dim." Sam sorriu, completamente senhor de si. Como se tivesse dito algo de clareza incontestável.

- "Céus..." Bobby riu. – "Você entendeu?"

Dean encarava o irmãozinho. Um brilho nos olhos do pequeno. – "Acho que sim. Eu acho que entendi muito bem." Levantou-se e pegou o pequeno no colo, quase caindo. – "Vem cá, Sam. Eu vou falar e você diz sim ou não, entendeu?" Viu Sam balançar a cabeça batendo palminha.

- "Sammy, você me deu a batata por que você me ama? Foi isso que você me disse?" Dean estava sério e emocionado. Era só uma criança, mas sabia o que era amor.

- "Sam am..." Sam começou a dizer. Então fez um bico como se fazendo grande esforço e abriu os bracinhos, se atirando no colo do irmão. – "Sam ama Dim, Sam dá Dim."

Bobby se viu com os olhos cheios de água. Era isso então.

Dean sorria com lágrimas caindo. – "Tá bom, garoto, eu adoro você. Não, Sammy, não é verdade, eu amo você. Entendeu, seu bagunceiro? Dean ama Sam?" Era a primeira vez que Dean dizia que amava o irmão. – "Eu te amo, Sammy. Vai ser sempre meu pequeno Sam."

Naquela noite, Dean contou carneirinhos para Sam dormir e só sossegou quando deitou do lado do menor e o abraçou para protegê-lo. Protegeria Sam de tudo e de qualquer coisa. Simplesmente porque "Sam ama Dim."


End file.
